Troy
by Kerkera
Summary: Draco is the strongest warrior in the world, but he has a massive ego! R&R! Should get juicy! Some sarcastic humor here and there!Just wait and see!
1. He's not my King

Author note; I don't own Harry Potter, or the basis of the storyline, as that is history. No one can own it! Clicks fingers Damnit! Also, please don't worry about relationships or characters, I have changed them or added them so to fit with the story!

* * *

Characters;

Draco; Achilles

Lucias; King of Greece

Harry; Hector

Ron; Paris

Pansy; Helen

Narcissa: Achilles' mother

Severus; Lord of some country in Greece. Friends with Draco.

Roldolphus Lestrange; King of Sparta, Cousin of Lucias

Zabini; Draco's younger cousin.

_

* * *

In some random desert near the shores of Greece,_

_Saturday Afternoon,_

_About tea time,_

The two armies stood facing each other, about 50 metres apart. Rows of heavily armed soldiers stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the enemy. The two leaders stepped forward to face each other.

"Lucias! King of Sparta!" shouted the King of some random country (a/n; sorry I couldn't remember!), "Look at these men! They can all go home to their wives if you call off this war!"

"I'll make a deal with you!" Lucias yelled back at the man after a moment of thought, "I will send my strongest soldier to fight your strongest soldier! If I win, you must surrender your leadership to me! If you win, the Spartan army will leave you alone!"

"Deal!" shout the King, "Lysander! (A/n; yep, forgot again!) Come forward!"

A massive, heavily armed soldier pushed his way to the front of the army.

"Yes my King?" he said,

"You are to fight for my kingdom!" ordered the King,

"Yes sir, with all my strength and honour!"

"Go!"

Lysander marched into the middle of the gap between the armies.

"Is that the best you've got?" mocked Lucias, "Draco! Come, fight for me!"

Silence,

"Draco?" said Lucias turning to face his army. Still nothing.

"Zabini," muttered Lucias to the man standing next to him, "Where is he?"

"I don't know my lord," said Zabini, trying not to seem scared,

"Well," hissed Lucias in a deadly voice, "Go find him!"

"Yes my lord!" he said, running back to the camp.

"He'll be here in a moment," he said though gritted teeth, at the King, "or else,"

* * *

Zabini rushed into a tent. He was sweating from running in the burning sun.

"Draco," he said, running in and stopping suddenly. Draco was lying in his bed, naked, with two naked women on either arm.

"Umm…Draco?" whispered Zabini, walking towards him.

"Go away Blaise," muttered Draco, stirring from his dreams.

"How could you tell it was me?" whispered Blaise, still standing in front of him.

Draco open one steely grey eye, "I have my ways," he smirked. "Now go away, can't you see I'm busy?" he gestured towards the women.

"The king is calling for you," Blaise said, eyeing up one of the girls.

"Stuff him," groaned Draco, rolling across the bed and reaching for his clothes.

"But Draco he-,"

"Fine!" moaned Draco, turning round, now dressed, "But this is the last time!"

And with that Draco stormed out the tent. Zabini glanced at the girls again, and then followed Draco outside.

"Draco," he said as Draco mounted his horse, "They say you can't be killed,"

"Then there would be no point in trying, would there?" he said bluntly, pulling Zabini up behind him. "Get moving!" he shouted kicking the horse.

* * *

"About time!" hissed Lucias, as Draco's horse came into view.

"Yes, what a great warrior, he can't even turn up for a war!" sneered the king as Lucias pulled Draco forward.

"Get out there boy!" he ordered.

"What if a king could fight his own battles," muttered Draco, loud enough for Lucias to hear, walking toward Lysander "wouldn't that be a sight?"

"That boy," hissed Lucias.

Draco stood in front of Lysander, holding his sword and shield. Lysander smirked at the boy. He was tall, pale skinned and had muscles, but he had a young boys face. Lysander guessed he was about 18, 19 at the most.

"Pathetic," he hissed at Draco, "The king sends a kid to fight a battle, what does that show?"

"Shut up bastard," Draco hissed, "At least I have brains,"

"Brains won't win a battle,"

"Lets just get this over with!" yelled Draco. The two started to circle each other. Lysander was grunting and snorting, in an attempt to break Draco's cool air. Draco just walked, sneering at Lysander's failing attempts. Suddenly, Lysander charged at Draco. Draco leapt and flipped over him.

"Oh, getting tough are we?" Draco sneered.

"Shut up, circus tricks only work for so long."

"Ok, I'm getting really bored," sighed Draco. Then he ran and jumped, drew his sword above his head and plunged it straight into Lysander's shoulder. His scream pierced the stunned silence, which before had been filled with jeers. Lysander's knees hit the floor. Draco yanked his blood-covered blade out of the fallen body.

"The gods will take revenge on you," Lysander hissed, "Bastard,"

"Looks like they already got to you," sneered Draco, "Git,"

And with that, Lysander fell to the ground, surrounded by his own blood.

The King stepped forward, obviously shocked.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at Draco. Draco flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," he said coolly, acting as though he was just watching grass growing (a/n; to a patch of grass come on grass grow! Grow, grow, grow! cough sorry)

"Well, Malfoy," sighed the King, holding out a sword, "This is the sword of my country, give it to your king."

"He's not my king," snarled Draco, turning away and marching towards his fellow warriors.

"Umm…" said the King,(sorry, ex-King) "Well, here." He said, handing it to Zabini, "Give it to _your_ king. A deals a deal and…all. I surrender."

"Thank you," said Zabini, taking the sword and handing it to a fuming Lucias.

* * *

"Lucias," said Severus as the army started to return to camp, "Maybe you should not get angry at Draco. He is only young and-,"

"Has a massive head," hissed Lucias, heading into his tent.

"But Lucias," Severus insisted, following the Spartan king, "You must keep on his good side. Maybe you should talk to him?"

"Talk to him!" Laughed Lucias, evilly, "My dear friend, Draco is as likely to spear me as to speak to me!"

"But Lucias, that boy is the strongest, and the best soldier we have. That the world has ever seen. We need him on our side." Insisted Severus.

"Well…" said Lucias, sounding deadly, "You can talk to him for me. I will not risk my neck for that idiot boy! Now go Severus, we have a long day tomorrow. My cousin, Lestrange has finally called a peace with Troy and we are invited to the Palace to celebrate!"

And with that Severus left, muttering to himself.

"My Lord. That boy is the tool we need, why don't you see that? Or is it the argument with his mother that has torn father and son apart?"

A/N; So? What do ya think? Before anyone asks I have made it so that they can use magic during a battle, let's just say it's the written rules of war; their magic is cancelled out or something. Just don't worry, but if they could use magic in combat, I felt it would ruin the affect! I'm really trying, since my last story wasn't so good! Please, if your confused about the relationships (e.g. Lucias and Lestrange,) please don't worry, I know it's not like that in the story but I had to do something to make it work. Please don't worry about plot lines etc. just go with the flow! Please review! It gets real good soon!


	2. Come with me

A/N oh you know! I don't own HP or Troy etc

_Sparta_

_The Palace_

_Suppertime!_ (A/n Best time of the day! Whoot \o/)

The Palace hall was full of dancing and music. For years Sparta and Troy had argued and been at war. But now they had finally called for peace.

"I would just like to say," said Roldolphus, standing from his seat at the food-covered table, "What a wonderful time my new wife Pansy and I are having. And to you, Harry and Ronald of Troy, to you I raise my glass."

"Thank Lestrange," said Harry, bowing his head slightly, "My cousin and I are proud to know that we have settled our troubles with you,"

"Yes," said Ron, staring at Pansy, then winking.

"Well, enjoy yourself!" laughed Lestrange draining his glass.

Ron stood with his cousin as Pansy stood up and walked away to the staircase. Poor girl. Lestrange was just as bad as his cousin Lucias. He had one wife, then found someone better and dumped her. Pansy knew it would happen to her someday. Ron muttered something about needing the bathroom and pushed through the crowd, following Pansy. Harry sighed and sat down by the fireplace. Ron was younger than him and was still a bit foolish. He would follow girls to the end of the world. But Harry wasn't aware of which girl Ron was after.

There was a knock on the door. Pansy was sitting at her dressing table, staring her reflection. She had long blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and down her back and bright blue eyes. They were the reason everyone thought her amazing. Greeks all had dark hair and dark eyes. She stood out like a dove among ravens.

"Come in," she sighed, back to the door. Ron entered and locked the door behind him.

"You shouldn't be here," sighed Pansy, starting to brush her hair.

"That's what you said last night," smirked Ron, remembering what had happened after that.

"Last night was a mistake," sighed Pansy again.

"And the night before that?" Said Ron, walking up behind her.

"I have made a lot of mistakes this week," whispered Pansy, placing her hairbrush down. She gasped as Ron's hand's stroked her neck.

"Do you want me to leave?" he smiled, knowing the answer. Pansy stood up, slightly shocked by the question. She suddenly locked her mouth with Ron's. Ron grinned into the kiss and ran his tongue against the seal in her lips. She opened willingly and, melted into his chest.

Down stairs, Harry was beginning to wonder about the disappearance of his cousin. Taking a sip of his wine Harry's thoughts drifted to Hermione, his wife, and their son, James, named after Harry's father.

"Here, take this," said Ron, standing back from Pansy and holding out a pearl necklace, "They are pearls from the great sea god, they will protect you,"

"Thank you," she whispered, as he placed them around her neck, "Their beautiful. But, I can't wear them. If Lestrange saw me with them he would have me killed."

"You don't need to fear him, even when I have left to return home, I will try to protect you. Body guards, spies. The lot!" whispered Ron, cupping her face.

"I'm not afraid of dieing," she whispered on the brink of tears, pressing her face into his hands, "I'm afraid of tomorrow, sniff I'm afraid of watching you sail away knowing you'll never come back!"

"Come with me," whispered Ron, pressing their foreheads together,

"Don't play with me, don't play," whispered Pansy, trying to pull away.

"I serious. Come with me," said Ron, pulling her back, getting excited, "Come with me and then we'll never be apart. You can become a princess of Troy; we never need to fear anyone. We love each other and not and not have to sneak about in alleys and shadows. Pansy," She shivered at her name, he pulled her so close they moulded together, "We'll be free,"

Pulling away from her, Ron watched as Pansy revel in his words. Soon a small smile appeared on her face.

"That's my girl," smiled Ron, leaning forward to claim her lips once morel.

As the morning sun began to rise the King of Sparta and the Princes of Troy were preparing to depart.

"Have a safe return," said Lestrange, lowing his head to them "May the gods see you safely home,"

"And may they protect you against evil, King Lestrange," said Harry, bowing back to him.

They boarded the ship and set sail.

The air was cool and refreshing as the oarsmen moved the ship through the clear seawater. Harry stood at the head of the ship, looking towards the horizon. How he longed for the homeland.

"Cousin,"

Harry turned towards Ron, who had been looking jumpy all day. Harry had guessed that it was the sea journey that was making him nervous.

"Yes Ron?" smiled Harry, taking a last glance at the never ending sea and turning to his red head cousin,

"Harry, you are my cousin and best friend. So, so if…if I was in trouble…would you…would you always stand beside me? Would you…"

"Ron," laughed Harry as his cousin had started to babble, "What's wrong?"

"Answer me first!"

"Yes, of course," smiled Harry, "Now, tell me what's wrong!"

"Come with me,"

Harry followed Ron to the stairs to the storeroom. It was almost pitch black except for the light streaming in from the trap door in the ceiling.

"Ron, what the-," started Harry,

"Wait," interrupted Ron, "Come out,"

Harry stared into a dark area between two piles of boxes. _What in the name of Zeus was going on?_ Suddenly, the darkness began to move. A hooded figure emerged.

"What is this?" shouted Harry backing away, "Who are yo-,"

"Sssshh Harry," hissed Ron, clamping a hand over his mouth. The figure removed the hood and shook a head of golden hair.

"Hello Prince Harry," the girl smiled.

A/N So? What do ya think? Please review! Please! I want at least two more or else I won't put anymore up! Come on! You know you want to!


End file.
